


Ylang-ylang and Iris.

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mild Sexual Content, Uhh a shower fic bc why not. Ive sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based off the bodywash i do find quite... nice... don't judge me.I have sinned in this work.Adachi uses a bodywash he found bc it smelt nice and was anti-stress aromatherapy type, and he needed a nice steamy, hot shower. Didn't know he'd think of him.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Dojima Ryotaro
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	Ylang-ylang and Iris.

The pitter pats of hot water hit my back as the shower started to engulf the room with foggy steam. The smell of the soap i was using was enchanting. It was the type of soap meant for your body. A relaxing bodywash. 

Despite it being targeted towards women, i couldn't help but buy it. You don't find many good smelling body washes for men much. If this made me smell like a old women, then so be it, atleast it calms me down.

I smother my hands with the almost jelly like substance, and slowly massage it into my torso. Starting with my waist. Slow, but rough movements massaging into my waist. Slowly moving up to my chest. Slow movements continue, but much more softer touches. 

While i massaged my torso with this body wash, i cant help but ponder what he'd think of, if i came to work smelling like ylang-ylang and Iris. Would he be reminded of her? Did she ever use this bodywash? The thought stains my imagination. His face tearing up, being reminded of her. How splended.

While my thoughts dance, my hand squeezes the bottle and some more bodywash fills up my palm. I put my hands together, getting a good amount on each hand, and slowly start with my right arm. Starting slow and progressively getting quicker and rougher.

'What if i did that to him?'

Once my arm was covered in soap and bubbles, i move to the next arm, dodging the shower drops as they came down. I went slow like the previous arm and got quicker. Because i was not in the shower much, only dodging the water, the cold air started to hit my skin and the steam was making me sweat. Both my arms were now covered in bubbles and dripping with white soap.

Couldn't help but think of him that 'this could be what happens when we...'

I could feel my, well, crotch area growing harder by every thought. Disgusing. 

I wash under my arms and around my armpits then slowly move up to my neck. Knowing the bodywash has well rubbed off from using it on my arms, i apply more from the bottle, I'm probably using this wrong and shouldn't use this much, but oh well. Perhaps i should get a loofah. It'd massage it better and not use so much... haha im starting to sound like a woman-

After applying more bodywash, i start to massage my neck. Its a much more delicate area, unlike my arms, so i go careful on it like i did with my waist and chest. Slowly massaging it. 

I move up to my jawline, slowly rubbing along it to my ears and cleaning behind them. It was a weird experience. I do feel rather feminine doing this- i wonder if the sent does stay overnight.

I thought to myself then slowly cleaned my cheeks and forehead. Avoid the nose... and eyes of course, according to the bottle. 

I can feel the bubbles and soap all over my body, and just incase i start to rub in the body wash into my arms again. I moved from my armpits back to my arms, all the way to my wrists. The bubbles were growing ever so slightly and the soap connected from my arm from my waist. 

Its a very childish thing to do, but i do rather like to play with the bubbles from soap that are on my body. Something that makes me feel like a child, from the childhood i never got to experiance. 

I blow one of the bubbles off my hand and watch it fall slowly down the shower until it popped.  
A bubble huh? Gets created, set free then dies off immediately.

I couldn't help my mind from going into a dark place. Quite hilarious im comparing life to a few childish bubbles. Anyways,

I decide thats enough for my torso to my head so i start to apply more. I noticed... it, was getting harder. I never really used soap, but doesn't it well, hurt your member? Or is that only bars of soap-

I drag my hands down my torso to my hips. This was getting sexual yet.. it was pleasant. I rubbed around on the backside of my body, back to the front. I started to go inbetween it and my thighs.

My thoughts came back of him. Holy shit if he could do this to me- i shake my head, noticing my length getting much more harder. I was trying not to touch it until i wash the bodywash off. If i dont stop these movements, its going to get more unbearable. I cant help it though, i have to clean under it and next to it, and also... have to clean it itself. 

I sigh as i rush to clean my legs and feet, and quickly wash all the body wash off. 

Sighing once more i get a tiny amount of bodywash and massage it in my hands. Too much could harm it so... small amount i guess.

I close my eyes and think of him. 'Him towering over me while we lay bare in his bed, the sent of my body would fill his deepest imaginations as he would burry his face into my neck and up to my jaw.' 

I started slow to relieve myself.

'He'd lick my neck, chewing, sucking softy then getting more aggressive. I'd enjoy every feeling he provided to me. He'd drag his fingers down my stomach watching me shiver uncontrollably. He'd move to kissing my, tongue and all while rubbing his hand down my thigh close to-'

I shiver. Im going to get to breaking point soon. My movements getting more rapid.

'He'd grab my member, teasing it, while his tongue licks every spot in my mouth and around my jaw. He'd remove his tongue from my mouth, get up and crouch down, taking in my member.'

It was getting closer and closer.

'His head bobbing would be erratic and yet, splendid and slow. Pleasure was boiling up inside me, and it would rise closer and closer'

"Fuck" i mutter getting closer.  
The smell was strong and proved to make this experience much more, relaxing and pleasing then before. My vision of him remained.

'I would wimper, buck and moan and try to crack out some words. "I-i'm-" he would look up at me and smile and go back down on me.'

"H-holy shit i- im-" i try to get a broken sentence out to nothing in the room while i moan out louder then i have in a while, his name on my lips

'"D-Dojima~" everything lets loose and he drinks it, licking all the remainder of the substance.'

I open my eyes to feel my legs weak, so i sit down in the bath. Having a shower and bath in one is helpful for when you want to sit. I guess. Sigh.

My body was weak. Perhaps i should massage more bodywash- its aromatherapy for a reason. Heh.

I clean myself up, brushing my teeth in the shower while i was at it, hopping out and going to my room with a towl around my waist.

\--------------------------------------------------------'

"Adachi?" Dojima asked while he sipped his coffee.  
"Yessir?" I ask. Last night pondering in my mind.  
"Did you finally wear deodorant or something? You dont stink up the room like you usually do."  
My jaw drops- i- its true i dont but i thought- damnit, he was playing with me, his face turning into a grin.  
"Good brand you used, smells great." I blush uncontrollably, smiling while at it and turned away.  
"T-thank you sir!"


End file.
